


Stealing Flowers

by WhoKilledBambi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Flowers, Hockey, Light-Hearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoKilledBambi/pseuds/WhoKilledBambi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has a crush on the Octavia's team captain. Octavia gives her advice, telling Clarke that the hockey team captain loves flowers. But Clarke's a student, and a little too poor to buy flowers for the girl she likes. But Raven's a genius with a pretty good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little silly and stupid but I hope y'all enjoy. Follow me on tumblr and send me prompts [here](http://clarkegriffinisgod.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> I might write a second part if I can think of a few more ideas.

 

The first time it happens is right after their game against the Arkadia Bobcats. It was an easy win, made easier by the fact that Arkadia's star player had transferred to Polis University and started playing for their team. And the younger girl had taken to the Polis girl's hockey team instantly. Indra, their coach, though strict and stern, had taken a quick liking to her, and Octavia had become quick friends with many of the girls on the team.

Another bonus that came with Octavia, other than the rather talented hockey playing, was the group of fans and friends she would bring to the games. The large group she would bring, which last year always cheered for Arkadia now cheered for Polis. They even came with their set of Polis jerseys and matching warpaint.

Lexa had assumed Octavia's friends were mostly Arkadia students, and would probably cheer for Arkadia in their game against Polis, but Lexa was happily surprised to see that same group, up in the stands, cheering for their friend's team instead of their own university.

It's back in the locker room that Lexa finds it. The bouquet is simple, sitting on Lexa's giant duffel bag in front of her locker. Lexa recognizes the flowers instantly, a bouquet of Sweet Pea flowers, tied together simply with a blue ribbon.

Lexa picks them up, confused as ever.

“I think these are for you,” Lexa tells Octavia, and attempts to pass the flowers over. Their lockers are right beside each other, so it makes sense, certainly since Lexa knows Octavia has an ever supportive girlfriend who wouldn't shy away from getting her flowers.

Octavia takes the flowers with a smirk, but before Lexa can grab her stuff to get changed, Octavia passes them back.

“Hold up, lover girl,” Octavia smirks, “the note here says they're for you.”

Lexa cocks an eyebrow, searching the flowers for the small white card that simply says her name.

“Who's it from then?” Tris asks, from down the hall of lockers.

“There's no name,” Lexa answers, eyes scanning both sides of the small note.

“Looks like you've got a secret admirer,” Anya laughs.

“Fuck off, Anya,” Lexa replies frowning.

...

 

The second time it happens is after practice. She had stayed a few extra minutes to talk with Indra, and by the time she's done and on her way to the locker room, Octavia is changed, standing by the door with her hockey equipment and laughing with two of her friends.

Which isn't out of the ordinary. Usually after practice one of the two friends she's with will come pick her up, or it'll be her brother. Sometimes it's all three.

“There's another one,” Octavia tells Lexa before she reaches the door of the locker room.

“Another what?” Lexa asks.

“A gift from your admirer,” Octavia explains. And Lexa cringes.

“Ready to go, O?” Octavia's blonde friend asks.

“Wait, she's got to introduce us first,” the brunette one insists, “then we can get your Kahuna Burger.”

“Right,” Octavia nods, smile growing, and Lexa's stays neutral, impatience gnawing at her. “Lexa, this is Clarke, my best friend and roommate, and this is Raven, my girlfriend. Raven, Clarke, this is Lexa. She's the team captain.”

“Oh, so you're captain hotshot then,” Raven smirks, laughing.

“Just ignore her,” Octavia insists, “she's annoying like that.”

“Yet you love me,” Raven laughs, and Lexa feels as impatient as Clarke looks.

“Can we please go now?” Clarke asks.

“Fine whatever,” Octavia replies, “see you Thursday, Lexa.”

Lexa watches them leave with a heavy sigh, and with another sigh opens the door to the locker room, finding yet another bouquet, this one of hyacinths.

 

...

 

It's a week later that Lexa finds something amiss. She knows her roommate, Anya, is out at work, but she has to deal with this now. So she calls the girl, hoping she'll be on break.

“What's up, Lex?” Anya greets.

“I think someone is stealing my flowers,” Lexa explains.

The garden in front of their small house is grand and one hundred percent of it's beauty is due to Lexa's efforts. She had started the garden when they had moved in, and it had grown and grown over the years, become grand and beautiful.

“There's like ten million flowers in there,” Anya snorts, “how can you even tell?”

“They're carelessly ripped out!” Lexa replies.

“First off, calm down a bit,” Anya says, “Second off, they're just flowers, I'll buy you new ones on the way home if you're so pissed.”

“It's not that!” Lexa huffs, “it's about principle! You can't just go around stealing your neighbour's shit! It's stealing.”

“I don't know what to say, sis,” Anya answers.

“We should set up cameras,” Lexa suggests as Anya laughs.

“No,” Anya says and Lexa sighs. “If it happens again, we'll just keep an eye out for it, ok?”

“Fine,” Lexa huffs again, “but if my garden looks like shit in a week, I'm blaming you!”

Lexa hangs up before Anya can add anything else.

 

...

 

There's yet another bouquet sitting on her bag when they win their next game. The note attached to this bunch of flowers has a heart that follows her name, but still no indication as to who they're from. She smells the Forget-Me-Nots quickly, trying to be subtle, but Anya catches her.

“My god, you're gay,” Anya remarks, smirking at her.

“Shut up,” Lexa retorts, “for all we know they could be from a guy.”

“That guy must have real shit gaydar then,” Anya remarks. “And you know... it's kinda funny. You're flowers at home are getting stolen, and someone is sending you some.”

Before Lexa can reply with anything clever, Octavia interrupts them.

“Hey,” she greets, untying her skates, “me and Clarke, my roommate, are having a party tomorrow. You two are invited, if you'd like to come.”

Lexa scowls as a response.

“You'll convince her, right Anya?” Octavia asks.

“What's in it for me?” Anya replies, ignoring the grumpy team captain in between them.

“Free drinks,” Octavia offers, “plus you and my girlfriend will definitely get along. Like a house on fire.”

“I've always liked arson,” Anya agrees, and Octavia laughs, “we'll come.”

“I never said I would,” Lexa argues.

“I never gave you a choice,” Anya responds, and Lexa slams her locker door, knowing not to argue anymore. “You'll have fun. Trust me.”

“You know, whenever you say something like that someone ends up hurt.”

 

...

 

They end up walking to the party when Octavia gives them her address. It's only two blocks east, and if they take the shortcut through the park, it takes them a little more than ten minutes to walk.

They arrive when the party is full swing, and Lexa recognises some of the party goers as those friends of Octavia's that come to her games. There's loads of people crammed into the small two story house, and Anya leads her around the place until they find Octavia, who's sitting in Raven's lap on the counter in the kitchen.

“We brought some snacks,” Anya offers, handing over a bag of doritos, and Octavia smiles.

“Thanks,” she says, “Anya this is Raven. Raven, this is Anya and Lexa, who you've met.”

“Nice to meet you,” Raven says. “There's some beer in the fridge if you'd like. And I think Clarke was going around forcing people to do tequila shots with her.”

“She was pretty drunk,” Octavia admits, “I'm going to go make sure she stays away from Bellamy.”

“They wouldn't sleep together,” Raven argues, her grip on Octavia tightening, not wanting to lose the warmth of her girlfriend. But Octavia sweetly pries the fingers on her waist off of her, and jumps down to the tiled kitchen floor.

“First of, ew,” Octavia says, “second off, it's more that I'm worried they'll start arguing. They'd definitely scare off everyone.”

“Tequila shots!” Clarke shouts as she enters the kitchen, startling Octavia.

“I was about to go find you Griffin,” Octavia replied, leaning against the counter, beside Raven, who moves to sit closer to the edge.

“Did you two just get here?” Clarke directs the question to an amused Anya and a scowling Lexa.

“Clarke, you remember Lexa. This is Anya, her best friend,” Octavia motions to the two.

“Nice to meet you,” Clarke smiles, and offers the bottle of tequila in her hand, “tequila?”

“Hell yeah,” Anya says at the same time Lexa refuses.

“Too late Woods, we're in this together,” Anya decides.

“You're the worst,” Lexa grumbles and Clarke laughs.

“So you got shot glasses, Griffin?” Raven asks, placing her hand on Octavia's back.

“Yup,” Clarke replies, patting her pockets and looking confused. She shakes her head and laughs, “guess not!”

She pops the lid off the tequila in one smooth motion, and takes a chug, and Lexa is surprised. She wipes her mouth when she's done and she's grinning at those around her. She goes to offer it to Octavia, who is on her left, but changes her mind, offering it to Anya instead.

“Guests first?” she asks, and Anya smirks at the girl, accepting the alcoholic offering. Anya takes a shot and forces the bottle in Lexa's hands.

“Come on, Lex,” Anya encourages, “don't be rude.”

Lexa suffers through the smallest shot she can, the taste of tequila metallic and burning. With a frown, she passes the bottle onto Raven, who laughs. Clarke cheers.

Once Clarke has convinced everyone in the room to take a shot she disappears from the same doorway she came, taking the tequila bottle with her.

“Is she always like that?” Lexa asks Octavia as they make their way to the backyard where a bunch of Octavia's brother's friends are playing a table free version of beer pong. They've abandoned Anya and Raven, who had started bantering on about some nerdy show.

“Who? Clarke?” Octavia asks, and Lexa nods.

“She is pretty wild,” Octavia confirms, “not very subtle either. Though God knows she tries.”

“You two live together, correct?” Lexa asks.

“Yeah,” Octavia says, watching as her brother fails yet another shot, “two years now. Since university.”

“Why did you transfer?” Lexa asks, suddenly curious. She was sure Octavia had probably been asked this multiple times, but Lexa had never heard why.

“Hockey scholarship,” Octavia replies, “Polis offered me a really good one.... Clarke was super jealous. She has to rely on being smart to get scholarships.”

Lexa nods, knowing how good the athletic scholarships can be. She's curious as to what Clarke is studying, and hoping that Octavia is drunk enough to not get annoyed at the ceaseless questions about Clarke, she asks.

“She's studying fine arts,” Octavia answers after drinking some beer. “She dropped out of med school, because she's a dramatic, poetic hoe.”

There's a giant, joking smile on Octavia's face, and Lexa assumes something funny must have happened years ago when Clarke switched degrees.

“Anyways,” Octavia says, “I'm tired of watching these losers. I'm going to go find my girlfriend. Wanna come with? We can go find Clarke? You can ask her all these questions instead.”

When they do find Clarke, she's playing a coin flipping drinking game with a few people. Octavia abandons Lexa with them, off to find her girlfriend. Lexa joins the game, though it's getting late, and soon enough, their game that had consisted of ten or so people becomes a game of just her and Clarke.

“It's getting pretty late,” Clarke yawns. The house is pretty empty, with some boy who had introduced himself as Jasper, sleeping on the couch near them, and his friend Monty, snuggled up in the arm chair beside him, texting.

“I should probably find Anya,” Lexa agrees.

Clarke smiles, grabbing her hand as she gets up from her spot on the floor.

“Follow me,” Clarke whispers, leading them to the staircase. “I'm guessing she's probably hanging out with O and Raven.”

Lexa follows the blonde to the top floor of the house, and they stop in front of Octavia's bedroom. The blonde doesn't bother knocking, simply opening the door.

“Oh!” she says, wide eyed and surprised. Lexa is equally surprised, but quickly turns around, letting the three in the room have some sense of privacy.

Octavia is spread out on the bed, resting against the headboard of the bed, in a pair of booty shorts and bra, and she had been intently watching her girlfriend who was sitting at the edge of the bed, fully clothed, but receiving a nice lapdance from a shirtless Anya.

Clarke closes the door of the bedroom behind them with muttered 'sorry's, until it's just Lexa and Clarke in the hallway, blushing and wide eyed.

“That was awkward,” Lexa whispers.

“No kidding.”

“I think I'll just go home without Anya then,” Lexa replies, the blush on her face not fading.

“Yeah,” Clarke agrees, and they hear a moan from inside the bedroom, “who knows how long that will go on for.”

“If you see Anya let her know, I guess?” Lexa asks. “I'll send her a text too.”

“Yup, of course,” Clarke agrees, following Lexa down the stairs, “you should text me too.... When you get home safe.”

“Of course,” Lexa says, standing at the door of the house, as Clarke enters her number into Lexa's phone.

“Good night, Clarke,” Lexa says.

“Good night, Lexa,” Clarke replies, closing the door behind her.

 

...

 

Lexa decides to completely ignore what she saw the night of the party, and things return to normal. Or sort of normal. Octavia flirts with Anya, and Anya flirts with Raven, and if her and Clarke are in the same room as the three, they'll awkwardly make eye contact and talk about anything else.

And Lexa receives more flowers. Her own garden at home gets stolen from as well. Finally she makes the connection.

She's hanging out with Raven in her living room, sharing pizza and explaining the whole flower stealing scenario when she makes the connection.

“The strange thing is,” Lexa says, right before the realization, “I'll get flowers at the hockey rink from some stranger. And they've always been ones that I've.... Oh my god!”

Raven smirks.

“Some prick is stealing my flowers and giving them to me!”

Raven laughs.

“This isn't funny Raven!” Lexa states, crossing her arms and pouting.

“You've been getting these flowers for how long?” Raven asks between laughs, “and you've just realized?”

“You're the worst,” Lexa replies, “I don't know how Anya deals with you.”

“Rather well, I presume,” the girl beside her is smirking even more, and Lexa is just shaking her head in disbelief.

“That's it!” Lexa swears, “I'm gonna catch this flower thief!”

 

...

 

The flowers she receives are always fresh, and so Lexa comes up with a plan. Since the secret admirer always seems to give them after hockey practices or games, it can only be assumed that they come to her garden before either of those and take them then.

Lexa skips practice. She feels pretty guilty doing it, but approximately ten minutes before she knows practice will end, she sees a car park right outside of her house, and the door of the car opening. Lexa quickly runs to the door, ready to catch the flower thief in the act.

She's completely surprised with who she finds on the other side of the door. Dressed with her hood up is Clarke, stealing some lilies while trying to do so quickly and discreetly.

“Clarke!?” Lexa shouts, surprise in her voice.

Clarke visibly jumps, startled, and looks up guiltily to Lexa, evidence in the form of a flower in her hand. Slowly, confusion makes it's way onto Clarke's face.

“Lexa?” Clarke asks. “You live here?”

Lexa nods, making her way down the porch, to where Clarke is, blushing brightly, her mouth still open in surprise.

“Oh my god,” Clarke says, repeating the statement a few more times. “I am so gonna kill Raven.”

“So you're the one that's been stealing my flowers?” Lexa questions, glaring at the girl.

“It was for a good cause, I promise,” Clarke mutters, awkwardly fiddling with the flower in her hands, “I am going to kill Raven. Dear god, she's going to be so dead.”

“Wait...” Lexa says, “Raven put you up to this?”

“Yes.... Octavia kind of told me you liked flowers,” Clarke explains, looking away from Lexa, eying the flowers around them instead, “and I'm kind of too poor to afford flowers. So Raven suggested I just... steal them. From this yard. Because they're the nicest.”

“Raven knew the whole time,” Lexa states.

“Yeah,” Clarke nods, “she played us like fools.”

“She's the worst,” Lexa agrees.

“So this whole time I've been giving you your own flowers,” Clarke mutters. “God that's awful.”

Lexa nods.

“I'm the worst,” Clarke mutters. “I'll make it up to you I promise. I'll fix your garden. I'll buy you dinner.”

“Dinner?” Lexa asks, “like a date?”

“No! Yes... Maybe?”

The girl in front of her is fidgeting, so Lexa grabs her hands, patiently looking at her.

“I'll go to dinner with you,” Lexa answers, smiling, “if you stop destroying my garden.”

“Deal,” Clarke says, offering the flower to Lexa, who takes it and places it in Clarke's hair.

 


End file.
